


Drunken words

by LittleMessOfAnxiety



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, One Shot, but only hint of angst, like that, remus in love, sirius does, spoiler - Freeform, thinking sirius doesn't love him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:15:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29115852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMessOfAnxiety/pseuds/LittleMessOfAnxiety
Summary: Sirius has drunk little too much, ending up having conversation with Remus which has unexpected results.
Relationships: Sirius Black & Remus Lupin, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Drunken words

Gryffindor had just won the quidditch cup and everyone is celebrating on the common room. Some people have even succeed to snuck there some fire whiskey and other alcohols which is pretty irresponsible if you ask from Remus. But who would listen him on middle of this all. And honestly, if they want to drunk themselves to the point they will have awful hangover tomorrow, it's not Remus' problem. Some cases Remus would be too one of those drunk persons, but he really isn't on drinking mood, since full moon is closing again. He is really happy about their win too, but he starts to get tired and annoyed about the stumbling yelling people who have no concept of personal space. Remus doesn’t really feel like staying on the common room anymore so he just grabs some chocolate and starts to sneak to his and other marauders bedroom. He get once stopped by Sirius who hugs him and maybe says something about winning. Remus can't be sure with all the noise. 

After getting rid off Sirius by distracting him to go to find James, Remus continues his walk to the bedroom same time dodging other people. He closes the door and sits on his bed. He can still hear others voices downstairs, but doesn’t let it bother him. Remus takes one of his books and starts reading it same time eating the chocolate he had brought with him. 

It takes couple hours before others starts to stumble inside the room. First came Peter who passes out immediately. Remus rolls his eyes for him. “He should already know he can’t handle fire whiskey”. Remus mumbles. He can’t understand why someone would want to drink so much that they totally lose the control of themselves. Remus is ignoring the memory when he himself had drunk so much that he still has no idea what happened on the evening and night. What makes it worse, everyone refuses to tell him what happened. 

It still took maybe half hour before James and Sirius happens to almost fall inside the room. “Moooony, I fooound you” Sirius is smiling widely. “I didn’t even know you were looking me” Remus is trying not to laugh to the two of his best friends who barely can stand up. Remus closes the book he was reading and sets it aside just in case. Drunk or sometimes even sober Sirius has bad habit not looking his surroundings resulting some accidents to happen. James success to land on the right bed and starts soon snoring, but Sirius starts to stumble way too close to Remus’ bed for Remus liking.

“Sirius, what yo….?” he can’t finish his sentence, before Sirius is mostly laying on top of him. “Get off me” Remus glares to him trying to push him away, but he has wrapped his hands around Remus’ body already. “I am sleepy” Sirius mumbles his head now resting on the other man's chest. Remus’ cheeks are starting to turn red after looking Sirius and seeing him laying so close to him. “Then you should go to sleep… on your own bed” He tries to again push him away. “But Mooony… you are so warm… and soft… and you smell so good” Sirius tighten his arms around him along his words. Now Remus is sure his whole face has turned to blushing mess. “Sirius… seriously, you should go to your bed” Remus succeed to get out of his mouth this time trying not to look the drunken man who is making him blush so badly.

Sirius doesn’t say anything back and Remus starts to worry he has fallen a sleep. “Sirius? Padfoot? Pads, you still with me?” This time he tries to gently shake him testing is he still awake. Remus gets back some obscure nonsense. “Fine, stay then there” Remus mutters and starts trying to get better position even with Sirius still laying on him. When he has pretty comfortable position, Remus is planning to try to start to sleep, but then he just leaves to stare the sleeping man. “He honestly looks so peaceful…. nothing like that reckless idiot who I know” Remus thinks smiling. “Reckless idiot who I love” Remus thinks more sadly. He starts sliding his hand along Sirius’ long black hair. “Dammit” he sighs frustrated. Remus honestly has loved this man way too long without been able to tell him how he actually feels. He can’t understand how someone can mean so much to him and that's why it hurts so much to know he could never get him. “How someone like him could ever feel the same way about me as I feel about him”.

Sirius starts to again mumble something. Remus takes quickly his hand away from his hair scaring Sirius might have notice what he was doing. Sirius lifts his head so he can look to Remus. “How you then feel about me?” he smirks to the taller boy, drunken state still clearly showing on his face. Remus’ eyes widen and he realizes he had talked out loud. “Nothing!” Remus shouts little too loud resulting some cursing coming from James’ bed, but it quickly changes back to snoring. “C’mon, Moony” Sirius tilts his head to side trying to show his best puppy eyes which is little more difficult with his state. “He still looks adorable” Remus can’t help himself for thinking. "Stop it brain! Not now". He shakes his head to Sirius. 

“You are not fun” Sirius lays his head back to Remus’ chest pretending to be offended. Both of them stay on silence for a while before Sirius quickly sits up and scares Remus by his sudden movements. Sirius almost falls from the bed too, but succeed to get his balance and is now staring Remus with excitement on his eyes. “If you don’t tell, I go first!” he smiles proudly like he would have come up with the best idea of the year or something. “What exactly you mean by that?” Remus asks suspiciously from him.

“How I feel about you, of course, silly” Remus feels like his heart would have skipped a beat. “He can’t mean what I think, can he?” Not like Remus actually believes this gorgeous man in front of him could fall for someone like him, but what if...

“Remus John Lupin… I...” Remus stares him little horrified. He can’t be saying what Remus thinks he is. “...I… care about you, so I say this with care… I think you should limit your chocolate eating habit, it’s getting out of hand” Sirius is looking Remus with serious expression on his face. Remus stares blankly back to this moron in front of him. And then that same moron has the nerve to go back to sleep and fall almost on the same spot as before. “You… little shit” Remus mumbles, thinking all the ways he could kill Sirius without getting caught. “And I honestly thought he would have something to really say to me” Remus tries to pretend he isn’t disappointed, but he is. He should have already learn not to get his hopes up.

This time Remus really lays down and tries to go to sleep. He succeed to push Sirius little farther from him and turns his back to him. “Fade must have really twisted humor for making me fall from him” He still mutters angrily to himself. He had just closed his eyes when he can feel someone is moving on the bed. “Hopefully he is finally going into his own bed”. But Sirius just moves closer to the other boys body now his head resting behind Remus neck, hand wrapped around his waist. “This feels nice… I hope it could be like this always” Remus sadly thinks. “I know in the morning Sirius laughs this all off and thinks it was only because he was drunk and wanted company... so I guess I then just enjoy this for now” Remus smiles starting to fall a sleep.

“You know I'm in love with you, Remus”. Remus eyes open as quickly as is possible. He turns his head to look behind to Sirius. He can see Sirius’ eyes are open too. “I have always loved you… your smile… the way your eyes light up with new books…. or with chocolate” He giggles. “Which you shouldn’t stop eating… it’s adorable scene to watch… you are honestly the only one who can keep my legs on the ground but same time you make me feel like I'm flying on the clouds…” Sirius lifts his head to look Remus to eyes.

Remus can’t say anything and is back to being blushing mess. “I love your messy hair, your big jumpers, how smart you are, how you care about others…. and I love every single scar on your body” Sirius smiles. Remus can't believe what his long time crush who happens to be one of his best friend is saying. “I have seen how you look yourself from mirror, how you look them with disgust and try to hide them, but… you are the most beautiful human being I have ever met or ever going to” Remus can feel some tiers falling down his cheeks. He hadn't even noticed he had started crying. 

“You are drunk, Sirius” he chokes out. “You know what they say, drunken words are sober thoughts” Sirius leans to kiss his cheek before laying again behind Remus. “Try to sleep, Moony”. Remus does what Sirius said and turns to lay his back to Sirius. His words are running through Remus’ head and he has little feeling like he will starts to panic. Remus can feel how Sirius' hands are hugging him even more tightly. “Sleep, Moony” he whispers. Those couple words calms him down and he closes his eyes.

Next morning Remus wakes up still feeling Sirius' hands wrapped around him. He can’t help himself for smiling and is planning falling back to sleep, but then he hears James jumping up and running towards the bathroom. This wakes up Sirius, who unwraps his hands and sits up to stretch himself. Remus stares blankly in front of himself. “You piece of shit” he thinks before sighing and turning towards Sirius who hasn’t yet moved from the bed.

“I guess last night was pretty wild” he chuckles smiling to Remus. He tries to smile back, but Remus is sure he probably looked like he was in pain. “It’s too damn early to look like a human” Remus thinks as he tries to stay wake. Sirius lets out loud yawn. “You remember anything from last night, lover boy?” James walks out of the bathroom still looking pretty pale. “None, mate” Sirius laughs. Remus heart drops. “He has no idea about the conversation we had?”. “How did I end up to your bed, Moony?” Sirius changes his focus to him. Remus feels the panic raising inside himself and says without thinking. “You were been bloody annoying is what happened” Remus rolls his eyes. “You refused to move so I let you just lay there”.

“Yeah that sounds like me” Sirius smirks and kisses Remus' cheek. “Well thank you for wonderful night then” He winks his eye. Remus’ cheeks are probably turned to burning red. James is laughing loudly for their little show resulting Peter to finally wake up too. 

All of them agree to go to eat breakfast since none of the three who drunk are actually having so bad hangover they could. "Give me second to wake up, I catch you there" Remus says still trying to succeed to get off the bed as the other three of the Marauders are just laughing to the other boys problem with waking up. Every single morning is pretty much the same scene. When the three other boys have left the room Remus sits up. The truth is he has been totally wake after hearing Sirius doesn't remember last night. 

He isn't exactly sure how he is feeling. Angry? Frustrated? Disappointed? Sad?. "Probably all" Remus mumbles before throwing his blanket to floor.... soon throwing the pillow too since that actually felt little better. "Fuck my life!" Remus suddenly shouts. "After all this time... he finally tells me he loves me... and he doesn't remember doing it?!". Remus falls back to lay to the bed holding his hands in front of his face screaming to them. "Why I even let myself to hope something could actually happen?".

"Remus? Is everything okay?" Remus moves his hands tilting his head a little just to see the asshole who he fell for looking him worriedly. "Totally, better than ever" Remus mumbles staring up to the ceiling. It takes couple seconds before Remus can see Sirius staring down to him smiling. Normally that smile would make Remus feel better, but now he just wishes Sirius would disappear in front of him. "What?" Remus asks annoyed. "Is this how you treat everyone who confess they love you?". Sirius keeps smiling to him.

Remus is shocked and can't say anything. "You never did say it back though, Moony" Sirius looks him now judgingly, but still smiling. "You..." Remus takes deep breath. "You bloody idiot, you remember!". Sirius starts laughing stepping back so Remus has chance to sit up. "Of course I do, did you seriously thought I forgot?" Sirius sits down in front of Remus. Remus glares to him. "How could I know? You have had times when you have totally forgot?". Sirius looks lovingly to this blushing boy. "I never forget you". 

"...cheesy" Remus mumbles even though he is actually loving this. Sirius gets mischiefs look on his face. "Is this too cheesy for mister then" Sirius starts leaning towards the other boy stopping right before he would touch his lips. Remus is holding his breath. "Is this okay Moony?" Sirius whispers. Remus makes small nod and Sirius closes the space between them. 

It takes second before Remus totally realizes what is happening and he kisses back. Sirius' lips are soft still tasting little of the alcohol and cigarets and Remus is loving every second of it. It is something he only had dreamed about, never actually believing it would happen. And of course it had to be ruined.

"Hey guys, have you see-" James stops to that place staring to the two boys who had quickly separated looking surprised. James keeps looking between the two boys before turning around. "IT FINALLY HAPPENED! PETER YOU OWN ME 20 GALLEONS!" James shouts as Remus and Sirius can hear him running to the stairs. Sirius bursts out laughing. Remus looks unbelieving to the door. "C'mon, Moony" Sirius gives him quick peck and takes his hand pulling him to stand up. "Let's go to eat" Sirius smiles. As they start walking Sirius quickly stops turning to Remus. "You still haven't say it". Remus is confused.

"So, do you like me too?" Remus sees Sirius is deadly serious about that question. Remus can't himself for smiling and shaking his head. "Of course I like you, moron. I love you" Sirius looks happy with that answer and they continue to the breakfast. Neither of them letting go the other's hand on the way.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading this!


End file.
